In Pure Blood
by RikoSpaz
Summary: Eric must receive punishment from the Louisianna Queen, and sheis forcing him to turn a young woman named Selene who is much to pure and innocent for his tastes. But then again, virgin blood in the best tasting blood...  On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Well then Eric Northman, you have certainly been a bad boy." Her Lady, Queen Sophie Anne glared down playfully at him as he kneeled respectively in front of her, his head bent. "I specifically said for you to take care of that Compton man, and you failed horridly."

Eric looked up at her. "Please, forgive me your majesty, I meant no disrespect. If you give me one last chance, I will prove to you-"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for chances right now," she whined and rested her head in her palm. "But you are rather delicious, and I would like to keep you around for just a bit longer. However, a punishment is in order for you my dear." she stood up and folded her hands together thinking for a moment.

Eric felt nervous for the first time in a while. "Of course… your grace…"he muttered, prepared to receive whatever punishment coming to him.

She put the tip of her finger to her blood red lips, and then smiled looking down at him, sitting back down in her chair and crossing her legs. "How badly do you want this so called last chance?" she asked.

Eric hesitated for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "I suppose I want the last chance greatly. I will not disappoint you your majesty."

"Well, you're just going to have to do something for me then."

"Name it." he said.

She smiled, and snapped her fingers. A guard walked in with a girl following him. Eric's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Sophie Anne. She smiled again at him. "Meet Selene," she said as Selene came to her side. Sophie Anne put a hand on the girl's arm. "I want you to turn her. She has been a very sweet little servant of mine and I promised her I find her a suitable maker."

Eric tensed. "Your majesty, with all due respect, I would rather not turn this girl. I have no need for burdens such as another child."

Sophie Anne hissed, her fangs unsheathing. "I did not ask you if you were alright with this sheriff. This is mandatory." she growled, but as quick as a flash, her fangs retracted and she replaced her scowl with a smile. "And I'm feeling rather nice this night, so I will give you the option of turning her here in my home or in your own comforting abode. It does not have to be right away. But, it must be within the month. Selene will prove useful once turned."

Eric scanned over the girl who was looking right into his eyes. She couldn't be older than 20, 21 tops. Her skin was fair and glowing, her eyes were ice blue. She had high defined cheek bones and lovely full lips. Her hair was long, about to her mid-back and as black as night that curled in delicious waves.

Eric closed his eyes for a moment and thought quickly, and figured he had no choice. He opened his eyes and looked back at Sophie Anne. "I will turn her in my own home…" he said quietly but forceful. He looked at Selene who had a small smile on her natural pink lips. She wore no make up, he could smell that. And she was fresh. Virgin… Tempting…

Eric lingered on her for a moment, but Sophie Anne interrupted his thoughts. "Very well! Now we have that settled. She is yours, Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5. Have fun you two, alright?" she said and waved her hand in dismissal.

Selene bowed at her mistress and went to Eric. He was a lot taller than she. She was a petite one, but that didn't miss the fact she had a very, very womanly body. Eric looked at what she was wearing. She wore a white sundress with black flats. Eric looked at his Queen and then down at Selene.

He sighed. "Come then child," he said and put a hand gently on her shoulder and ushered her out of the pool room of the Queen's mansion out into the courtyard. A large guard came forth and held out a small suitcase, more than likely Selene's clothing. Selene went to the guard and took them, giving him a smile. "Thank you Ruben. I'll miss talking with you." she patted his arm.

Eric was surprised at how innocent this girl sounded. She was innocent in general to be exact. Definitely not the kind of female human he should be changing, but this couldn't be helped. Selene went back to Eric.

He looked at her. "My car is this way." he said and lead her to a blacked out BMW. He opened the passenger door for Selene like a gentleman, and allowed her to get in. Once he closed the door, in a flash he was next to her in the driver's seat. Selene had her suitcase in her lap (it was that small) and he started the car.

She was silent as the left the long driveway and started the road to Shreveport. Eric spoke up. "Do not expect any special treatment just because you are Her Majesties pet. You will work at the bar that I own in the meantime as a waitress. Do not expect my business partners to accept you because you will be my child. You will sleep in my room since I was not expecting new house boarders. And I warn you now, that if you defy me, you will be punished fiercely."

Selene looked at him as he spoke to her, laying down the rules, his face never changing emotions and had the same expression the whole speech. She smiled at him. "Of course sir. I didn't expect anything at all, and I am pretty obedient as it is, so defiance isn't really in my power."

Her sweetness was irritating him. "Where is your family anyways?" he asked.

Selene's smile faded, and she looked away. "I don't have family… I was abandoned at birth and raised in an orphanage. No one adopted me, so once I turned 18, I was on my own. I moved from New York to New Orleans, and somehow found my way at the Mistresses doorstep."

Eric didn't seem affected by anything she just said, or even seemed as if he was listening. They was silent was a few long moments.

She looked at him again. "I really do apologize for you having to turn me, Mr. Northman."

"Do not call me that, I am Eric, not Mister." he said.

"Yes sir," she said and nodded.

Eric glanced at her and back at the road. The obedience thing was going to be quite amusing, but he would have liked a female who put up a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived back at Fangtasia at about 4 am. It closed at about 3 am, Eric leaving it to Pam and Chow to close it up tonight. Selene held her small case in both hands in front of her as Eric unlocked the doors of the bar. Selene looked around and then at the bright red neon sign with the bar's name on it. "Fangtasia huh? I've heard of this place. It's quite popular down in New Orleans."

Eric pushed open the door and pocketed his keys. "We attract a wide array of customers." he said and walked inside with her following behind. Eric looked at her. "This is your new home. You will not leave unless I permit it. I can't have you running around unattended. I can tell you aren't even slightly skilled in fighting."

Selene giggled. "Well, try breaking up a fan fight during a Red Sox and Yankee's game. That's skill for ya." she smiled at him.

Eric sighed. "Follow me. I'll show you where you are staying." he said and walked to the back of the bar and opened a door to his office. They both went inside and she looked around. "Well, not much of a bedroom, but it's something."

"This isn't it." he said, and smacked his hand against the wall, making a secret door open from the wall. Eric stepped aside. "Here, is where you are sleeping." he said. Selene looked at him and then the opening of the door, hesitant. "Go on. I'm getting impatient." he said.

Selene nodded and went into the room. It wasn't all that big but it was good size. A king bed with black and red satin linens. Deep crimson red walls with no windows. A bathroom was connected on the left side of the room. The bedroom was light with dim light, and unlit candles were placed everywhere. Selene looked back at him as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I take it you don't sleep here." she said, pointing at a medium sized rug that was at the foot of the bed, more than likely being placed over a trap door where Eric lived his days.

Eric just looked at her, the same expression the whole time he had been around her. "You are never to open that, understood?" he commanded.

"Yes sir…" she whispered. "But, what is this room for if you weren't expecting new house boarders?" she smiled.

Eric smirked. "For intimate reasons." he said.

Selene blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry. The sheets are cleaned regularly." he said.

Selene set her bag on the bed and looked at him again. "Good to know, I guess." she said.

Eric stared at her for a moment, trying to read her, but for some reason, she was quite difficult. He looked at her suitcase. "My associate Pam will give you your uniforms tomorrow night. I guess I can tell her to get you a more modest one than the others'." he said.

"I thought I wasn't going to get special treatment?" she asked.

"Special treatment and courtesy are two different things, Selene." he said.

Selene slightly gasped when he said her name for the first time. It rolled off of his tongue like honey. She hesitated before replying. "Th-thank you sir."

Eric pushed himself from the door way and turned around "I have work to do before the sun rises. Go to sleep. I'll have Ginger wake you tomorrow night so she can show you the basics of Fangtasia." he said.

The door closed without anyone closing it. Selene jumped. _Freakish vamp powers…_She thought.

She looked around and opened up her suitcase, slipping off her sundress and into her nightgown. She didn't have very many clothes, but they were all that she had brought with her when she had moved to New Orleans.

She slipped into bed and covered herself with the soft satin linens. She reached over and turned off the bed table light, making the room completely dark. She laid in bed and thought or Eric for a few moments. He was going to be a while before she was used to him. And there was no doubt that he was attractive. But she felt small around him, not just physically. But she somehow knew he would hurt her. He didn't seem like the type. She soon found a very easy and peaceful sleep.

**~*~**

As Eric sat in his office going over some papers, his cell phone rang. He looked at the buzzing thing on his left and saw Pam's name come up. He picked it up.

"Have a nice time with Her Royalness?" Pam asked before Eric had a chance to say hello.

"Not at all. She gave me a rather surprising punishment actually." he said.

"Well, what is it? You sound perfectly fine."

"She gave me a girl."

"Another one of her toys hm? Did you have fin with her?"

"She gave me the girl to turn her. I have to become her maker within the month."

Pam was silent for a few moments on the other end and Eric patiently awaited her response.

"What's special about the human?" Pam asked.

Eric sighed through his nose. "I'm not sure yet. Nothing as far as I can tell. Sophie Anne said she would prove useful once she was turned."

"So her Highness has something planned I take it?"

"I'm assuming so. But the girl is mine for now." Eric said.

"She's allowing you to feed form her?"

"Not yet. But I must taste her before I decide to turn her."

"Very well…" Pam drawled. "Well, have fun with that. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Eric flipped his Cell shut, and set it back down on the desk. He sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do in his head. The girl smelled so… pure. Like a spring in the rainforest surrounded by millions of flowers. Yet he wondered if she had special powers like Sookie has. Eric finished up at his desk and opened the secret door, walking inside. He stopped at the foot of the bed in the darkness and looked over Selene's sleeping figure. He watched her for a few seconds. Her chest heaved peacefully as she breathed deeply in slumber. One arm was over her stomach and another by her head.

The picture looked so inviting to him. But he needed to taste her first before he could ravish her. Lord knew she needed to lose her virginity before becoming vampire unless she wanted to experience that pain every single time she had intercourse. Eric sighed through his nose again and looked down at the trap door before him. He bent down and opened it, his underground jail cell awaiting. He didn't know why he never used that bed unless for sex and feedings, but for some reason as of now he wanted to keep the bed clean…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey honey, you need at wake up," said a voice from Selene's bedside. Selene opened her eyes and saw a older woman wearing a black shiny leather halter top mini dress and had white blonde short hair and wore way to much make up. The woman smiled. "Well hey there darlin'." she said in her southern twang.

Selene sat up and looked around, forgetting for a moment were she was, but soon remembered after looking back at the open secret door. "Uh, hello." Selene said sleepily but smiled at her.

"I'm Ginger. I'm gonna be helping you out while you're here." Ginger said and smiled back. She tossed a heap of clothing into Selene's lap. "Here. Pam looked all over for something more modest. This is as good as we can get it." she said. "I'll let you get dressed and then I'll do you're make up. Eric wants to see you before you report to work."

Selene nodded and immediately got out of bed running into the bathroom to get dressed. She wasn't a stranger to working, so she did what she was told and hurried. She slipped the uniform on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was the same shiny latex leather material Ginger had on, but it was more of a gothic Lolita cup cake type dress. It corseted at her waist with all sorts of buckles and belts. She put on a pair of black thigh high fishnets with the dress and a pair of black platform stilhetos.

Ginger came in with a bag of make up. "Okay, now Eric wants the girls pale. You're pretty pale, but the natural blush has gotta go." Ginger slathered on an almost white foundation on Selene's skin. Selene almost never wore make up, but whatever she needed to do to get the job done. "Now we'll add eyeliner…" she said and gave Selene a thick layer of liquid black eyeliner on the top lid, giving her cat eyes. "And lips…" Ginger put on a layer of blood red lip stick on Selene's full lips, and put clear gloss on the top. Ginger stepped back and looked at her. She smiled. "There we go. Just make that your nightly routine before you come in."

Selene turned and looked at herself. "I look like a gothic nightmare." she giggled. "But it's nice."

Ginger smiled again. "Well, let's go then." she started to head out.

They entered Eric's office, and went into the bar. It wasn't open yet, seeing as it was only about 8 pm. The bar opened at 9, and the employees were already in getting ready. Ginger took her to the long black and red bar and sat her down. "Let me get you something to eat," she said and scampered off to find something edible.

Selene sat alone at the bar as the few employees ran around making their stations suitable. She watched a few of them and leaned her head in the palm of her hand.

"I guess I am going to have to get you a mini fridge and a microwave for a while." said a voice so sharp and demanded it cut right through the stuffy bar air.

Selene turned and saw Eric standing next to her. She smiled up at him. "I guess so. It would be nice to eat." she said.

He put a slick black plastic tray in front of her and a pad of paper with a pen. "Here," he said. "Do you know how to wait tables?"

She nodded. "Waited tables in high school."

"Good. Now we don't have to train you." he said and took out a new cell phone. He handed it to her. "This is yours." he said.

Selene took the gadget and looked back up at him. "Uh… Thanks." she said. She had never had a cell phone untill now.

"Its just in case I allow you to go out during the day. It's so you can reach me at any time." he said, his hard expression still the same as the moment they met.

"Thank you sire." she said.

"You know before you become a vampire, you have got to stop being so nice." he said, and walked away.

She smiled to herself, but not so sure that him calling her nice was a good thing.

"Here ya go darlin'," Ginger came out with a tukey sandwhich.

"Thanks." she said and began eating the sandwhich as Ginger walked away.

An few hours later, the club was open, and people clad in fake black leather and white and black make up filed in. There were a few regulare looking people walking around waititng for a vampire to take them home, and a few normal looking vampire's waititng to take a human home. It was about 1 am already and Selene wasn't even a bit tired just yet. She picked up an order for a few people on the dance floor and made her way back to the bar.

She handed in the order to a beefy man with cropped white hair behind the bar. The bartender, Viper. He was a rather young vampire, and he was intimidating looking. He didn't have a shirt on, but a spikey leather dog collar and baggy plack and red pants with chains all over them, and wore big black shit kicker boots with them.

"Two bloods, type O and A negative, and a White Russian." she said, and waited for her order to be filled.

"On it," Viper said and stuck the bloods in the microwave while mixing the White Russian. "You pretty good at this thing for a human." he said to her over the screaming music filling the bar.

Selene smiled. "Thanks. I think Eric and Pam are pleased." she said and looked over at Eric's throne like chair with Pam standing at his side. They were both looking at her, watching her every move, waititng until she screwed up somehow she bet. Selene locked eyes with Eric, keeping his stare as if she was being glamoured, but she knew she wasn't. Her smile dropped as they both stared at each other, but Selene quickly turned her head away as Viper set the drinks back on her tray.

She smiled at him. "Thanks V," she said and slipped through the crowd to deliver the customers their drinks. She handed one of the vampire's their drinks, one very tall and muscular biker vamp. As he took it she grinned down at her.

"You know True Blood doesn't beat the real thing. And you're pretty fucking hot." he said and grabbed a lock of her hair to smell it. She pushed his hand away from her and smiled.

"No thank you sir, I don't date customers." she said and began to walk away.

As quick as a flash, he got back in front of her. "Who said this had to be a date? This would be pure fucking and sucking." he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

**~*~**

Eric saw everything and heard everything that happened with that thug biker vampire that came in atleast once a week. In a blink, Eric was behind Selene, facing the biker.

The biker stopped, andhis malicious grin fell. Eric grabbed Selene and yanked her behind him while delivering a vicous kick to the biker's chest, sending him flying into the bar. He crash landed on some bar stools that were extremely close to staking him, and laid in pain while some desprate humans came to his aid. Eric turned to Selene who looked up at him frightened. Not of him, but of what she had experienced. Eric turned back from Selene to the biker. He walked over to him and kneeled down at his side as the humans scrambled out of Eric's way. Eric bent down and got into the other vsampire's face. The vampire tried to shrink away, but grunted in pain. "I have a strict no sexual harrassment rule here in my bar. You mess with my girls, you mess with their boss, got it?" he said and patted the vamp's chest, and stood up looking at Selene.

By now the whole room was looking at them and the music was off. Eric didn't care about the attention in the least. "Selene, my office, now." he said and began walking to the back where his office was. Selene followed him like the obedient puppy she was. Eric sat down behind his desk as she shut the door.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Did that scare you?" he asked.

Selene shook her head. "No." she said quietly.

Eric sighed. "You need to be more careful. Hell, you need to be more like Pam." he said, referring to the bitchyness that made everyone stay clear. He couldn't afford for Selene to be taken advantage of by a hulking vampire. She hung her head as if she was being scolded. He sighed again. "You are done for tonight. You may retire."

Selene's head popped up. "No no, it's fine. What happened back there is completely fine." she said and stepped forward. "I can keep working."

Eric appeared in front of her, taking her chin between his fingers. He looked into her innocent pale blue eyes as she calmly looked up at him as well. He felt her heart beat was steady, so she wasn't nervous or excited around him like all the other women. Her eyes looked like they were empty, but filled with kindness. "Why do you want to become one of us?" he asked in a whisper, his lips so close to hers, if she moved even slightly, they would be kissing.

Selene was still. "Because I have no one… No one wanted me as a child, no one would want me now. I'd rather take my chances and live forever to find something or someone, than die without anything…" she whispered back.

Eric's fangs unsheathed as her answer flooded his mind. God, this woman had no idea what she could do to a man. Selene didn't react to his fangs at all, in fact, she almost invited him in.

"Why does Sophie Anne want you?" he asked with the hiss of his fangs.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

He bent in closer, pressing his nose to her neck, right over her jugular. He inhaled deeply, taking her scent in again. Selene closed her eyes. Having him this close was intoxicating. He let go of her chin and stepped back. "You are done for tonight." he said and mentally commanded the secret door and office doors to open. As he left and shut the door behind him, Selene was left breathless and dizzy.

_**A/N: **_**Well, this is my first True Blood Fan fic. I am a HUGE fan of True Blood, and I am Pro Eric, Con Sookie/Eric (I just really don't like Sookie… She's just a ditzy whining over dramatic little woman child) I hope you like my story, and tell me what you think of Selene please? I like hearing peoples opinions on my OC's. Thanks guys! Please review!!!**

**PS: This is kind of what in my mind what Selene looks like, so go on photobucket or google images and search kierstin koppel. She's got the basics, just Seene has Blue eyes not Brown.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selene was woken up by a gentle shake. She looked up and saw Ginger's over done face. "Eric wants to talk with you." she said and left. Selene seemed dazed, but she quickly got dressed in her normal clothes. It was Sunday, so the bar wasn't open. She went through Eric's office and into the bar where he stood with Pam talking quietly with her. As soon as Selene stepped into the room, they both dropped their conversation and looked at her. Selene stopped when they both did, making her feel uncomfortable. Pam smirked and looked at Eric, speaking in some foreign language as Eric responded back in the same language. Selene stood there, wondering if she should even approach them in the first place.

"Come here," Eric commanded.

Selene did as she was told. Pam turned and walked away from the two, attending to the cashier to count some money. Ginger was in the room cleaning up, looking cautiously at Selene and Eric. Selene ignored her, and focused on Eric, wondering if she did something wrong again. "Yes s-... Eric?" she corrected herself.

"I took notice that you don't have many belongings in that small case of yours, yes?" he said.

Selene laughed to herself. "Yes, well... I can't afford that much, so I don't own many clothes." she said.

"Well, I guess as part of your pay I will take you downtown for shopping." he said. "Go make yourself something to eat first, and we can go. There are some 24 hour shops in downtown."

Selene smiled, delighted that she was getting out of the bar for once. "Yes sir- I mean, Eric!" she said and ran off to find something to eat.

Eric watched her run off with a smirk. The girl was a treat to have around, he had to admit. She was still much too innocent for him, but he would have to endure it.

"You're getting attached," Pam said, appearing by his side with her hands on her hips as he eyes followed his direction.

Eric's smirk vanished. "No, I'm just merely entertained. She's quite interesting." he said in a flat tone.

"You said the same thing about Sookie when you first met her, and I know how much it kills you to be around that girl. If I were you, I'd stick to Little Miss Sunshine over there, and forget about Sookie." she said, and looked up at him.

Eric looked at her and smirked again. "Worried about me Pam?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you to die alone. Because Sookie is obviously not interested."

Eric chuckled and walked away from her into his office waiting for Selene to be finished.

**~*~**

Eric drove her to a shop called _Suzie's Corner_, a co called "Vampire Friendly" shop. As a young male approached them, Eric put his hand on the small of Selene's back. The male smelled straight to him, and he could smell the scent of not one, but dozen's of female humans.

"Can I help you two fine folk?" he asked in his southern twang.

"She needs a new wardrobe. But, I would prefer her assistant to be female, thank you." Eric said, and gave him a glare.

The boy took a step back and nodded "Of course, I'll just go get Joanne." he jogged into the back and got a plump woman with short curly red hair.

She approached them and smiled. "I hear this young lady would like a new wardrobe today? Well, we can help you with that." she took Selene's hand and gently pulled her towards the clothing racks.

Selene was hesitant, looking back at Eric. Once he nodded at her, she smiled and went right off with Joanne. "Larry, offer the man a blood." Joanne said, having impressive vamp-dar.

Once Larry came over, Eric held up his hand and waved him away. Larry took the hint and went back behind the counter. Selene picked out some modest but very cute dresses. One was pale blue with a white cardigan top, another was white with rink roses all over. Eric noticed she didn't wear pants, which was nice. He liked women in dresses and skirts more, making them more feminine. He liked the old days of conservative but confident women. Selene was pretty modest ad conservative, but she wasn't shy. Eric could feel her confidence whenever she spoke. Selene never really hesitated at speaking her mind, and that was very admirable to him. It was one of the reasons why he liked Sookie so much is because she showed backbone. Okay, maybe Selene wasn't as daring, but Eric could tell that in a few days Selene is going to drop all kindness and let someone have at it.

Eric sat down at a chair near the door, watching Selene come in and out of the dressing room wearing something new. Occasionally she would look over and smile at him, and a part of him wanted to smile back, but he didn't.

As Selene modeled one outfit, Joanne sent her in with another. "Young man come here a minute, we'll need your opinion." Joanne said and smiled. He ignored the _young man_ thing seeing as he was hundreds of years older than she. Eric got up and walked over to her right as Selene came out of the Dressing room again. She wore a waist high black skirt that went slightly above her knees and a black and white patterned button up blouse with no sleeves. It was tucked in with a red belt cinched at her waist. Joanne giggled with approval. "It would look lovely with your hair up, don't you think so?" Joanne turned to Eric for his opinion.

He looked over and nodded. "Yes, it'll do." was all he said.

Selene smiled at him again as Joanne shoved another outfit in her arms. "Here here, try this one." she said as Selene turned back into the dressing room. Joanne looked at Eric again. "You are one patient boyfriend. She must be lucky." she said.

Eric chuckled. "She must be." he said going along with it.

**~*~**

They returned back to Fangtasia a couple of hours later. Eric took two of her bags while she took one. They walked in together, and he set the bags on the counter of the bar. The place was empty and everyone had went home. Selene turned to Eric and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you Eric, for the clothes I mean." she said and smiled sweetly and someone shyly at him.

Eric looked at her and said nothing, just stared at her. Selene's smile slowly faded into something serious.

"What is it?" she asked.

Suddenly, Eric had her pinned between himself and the bar, her wrists gripped gently in his hands and his eyes boring into her own.

Selene gasped and looked back up at Eric, surprised not scared.

"What are you?" he asked her again.

Selene was silent for a moment. "I don't know..." she whispered.

"Don't lie to me Selene," he warned her.

She shook her head. "I'm not lying I really, don't know." she said.

"Well than what can you do? You are not completely human, and I know that. Sophie Anne wouldn't take so much interest in you if you were plain."

Selene looked away from him and down at the floor. She was silent again for a few seconds. "I don't know..." she whispered again.

Eric hissed in annoyance and let her go. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked in a circle. "How could you possibly not know?"

"I just don't, alright? I can't explain it to you, It's complicated." she said and pushed her hair back again.

Eric stopped and stared at her again for a moment. "Take your things and put them away." he said finally and turned to go back outside.

Selene looked at the door as he closed it behind himself. She small tears slide down her cheeks. It was hard not being able to explain herself. There was just so much going on in her body and mind she didn't know where to start...

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I'm so excited about this! I just finished plotting this out, so I pretty much have this set. But if I take a while it's just cuz I have some trouble knotting things together, lol. So yeah, keep reviewing and favoriting! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Monday night right after the bar closed. The employees cleaned their stations back up for tomorrow night and readied to head home. Selene sat in her uniform at the bar doodling on her order pad while Viper stood on the other side cleaning glasses.

"So you're gonna become one of Eric's apprentices, eh?" he asked, referring to Eric turning her.

Selene looked up, stopping her doodles and looked at Viper. "Yeah... Did he tell you?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not himself. Ginger has a big mouth." he said, and put one of the glasses down while picking another one up.

Selene laughed. "Yeah, he's going to turn me by the end of the month." she said.

"Selene." Eric called her from his office door.

Selene jumped down from the stool and looked at him. "Yes Eric?" she said. She liked calling by his name instead of air now. Felt more homier.

"Get dressed. I'm having someone meet you." he said.

Selene made a face of confusion but shrugged. She turned back and smiled at V before running off into his office and into the secret bedroom. She washed her face and put on her new blue dress with the white cardigan. She stood in the bathroom brushing her hair and putting it up somehow. She hummed to herself, a song that she remembered form when she was a baby. The only fond memory... One of the things about Selene, is that she remembered everything since birth. She would like to forget a lot of things but it just wasn't possible for her...

As she was occupied by thought and absently fiddled with her hair, Eric appeared behind her. She gasped and spun around, meeting his hard cold eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

All he did was stare again, straight into her eyes. She should have felt invaded, but she actually liked looking at him, and strangely she liked it when he looked at her.

"Why doesn't it work with you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Glamour," he said.

She slightly smiled and tilted her head. "Is that why you stare at me so much?" she asked.

He looked away. "I needed to figure you out." he said simply. "You are one girl that seems easy to read, but you're harder to crack than others."

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, feeling the urge to kiss him on the cheek or hug him or something. It must bug him not to be able to read her like he can others.

A knock came onto Selene's door. Eric went outside of the bathroom and saw Pam.

"Compton is here with his little pet." she said.

Eric nodded and dismissed her. Selene came by his side, and looked up at him. "Alright, I'm ready." she said quietly. Eric put his hand on the small of her back and gentle urged her forward out of the room and back into the bar. A tall man with dark hair that was obviously vampire stood next to a blonde woman with brown eyes. Selene guessed he was Bill Compton. The queen had mentioned him a few times, and he had dropped by the queen's estate.

Once they reached the couple, Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "Compton, Sookie." he acknowledged them.

Bill nodded. "Eric." he said through the tight line of his lips.

"This is Selene." Eric squeezed her shoulder gently.

Selene stepped forward and smiled at Sookie, holding her hand out. Sookie smiled back and took her hand, but she gasped and yanked it away.

Selene stepped back with a pained look on her face. Eric looked at Selene then at Sookie. "What did you see?" he asked.

Sookie kept staring at Selene. "I- I don't know…" she stammered.

Eric took Selene's arm and gently pulled her over to a table and sat her down. "Sookie, if you wouldn't mind, please, take a look into her mind for me?" he asked.

Selene looked at Eric. "What?" she asked, bewildered.

"It's ok, I'm a telepath. I wont hurt you." Sookie said to her, and sat across from her at the table. "May I have your hands?"

Selene hesitated just staring at the girl. She wasn't sure if she should do this… Selene wasn't sure if she could do this without hurting her.

"Selene, do as she asks." he commanded.

Selene looked at Eric, and then slowly put her hands in Sookie's.

Sookie closed her eyes. Selene felt odd, and all of a sudden, her eyes closed.

_Danger. Threat. Push her away. Get her away from you. _Strange disembodied voices whispered to her.

Selene opened her eyes and Sookie was staring back at her, wide eyed and paralyzed. "What are you?" she asked.

Selene glared. "I don't know how many times I have to say this…" Selene hissed. "I. Don't. KNOW."

With that, a current ripped through Selene's body and entered Sookie's. Sookie screamed out in pain and fell onto the floor convulsing.

"SOOKIE!" Bill roared, and looked at Selene. "You did this!" he growled, and lunged at her, fangs extended and hands about to kill.

Selene threw her arms around herself, ready to accept the blow coming to her, but she heard and unearthly snarl followed by a smashing sound. Selene opened her eyes, and saw Eric holding Bill by the throat, pinning him to a now broken table. Eric bared his fangs very closely to Bill's face. "You do not touch her!" Eric hissed.

Selene looked at the men, and then down at Sookie, scrambling to her on the ground. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she whispered, and on instinct put a hand over Sookie's heart. Selene closed her eyes, and concentrated. Slowly, Sookie stopped convulsing, and let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep so her body could rejuvenate.

Selene looked at the two vampire's who were two busy hissing and spitting in each other's faces to realize Sookie was alright now. "HEY!" she yelled at them to get their attention.

They stopped and Bill looked down at Sookie.

"She's ok now. I took her pain away." she said.

Eric let go of Compton, almost amazed by her powers. "SO you can send people into convulsions and take away their pain?" he asked.

Selene looked at him and nodded. "Sometimes." she said.

Bill went to Sookie and picked her up, glaring at Selene. "Thank you…" he bit out before leaving with an unconscious human girl in his arms.

Selene stood up and looked at Eric. His eyes narrowed in wonder. "I dislike how much you spark my interest." he muttered.

Selene giggled. "Well, I can't help that now can I?" she said and folded her hands together.

Eric smirked. "I guess not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later on that night before the sun came up, Selene sat cross legged on the end of her bed in her new night gown and robe watching TV on the 24 inch plasma hanging on the wall above the massive black oak dresser. She was watching a new reality show called _Being a Fang Banger._ She hated that term. If someone wanted to love a vampire, than by all means go for it ad more power to ya. Besides, Selene thought, maybe loving a vampire wouldn't be half bad.

Eric stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of black baggy sweat pants on and no shirt. Selene glanced at him and then back at the TV, not actually interested in his half nudity at the moment as she was into the show.

He looked at her then at the TV. "What are you watching?" he asked in half disgust.

She shrugged. "A show about human and vampire couples."

Eric sighed. "Disturbing…" he muttered and went to the dresser and pulled out a black muscle shirt, and pulling it over his well built body. Selene watched him from her peripherals, loving the sight in secret.

Eric slipped next to her, sitting on the end of the bed as well, propping one knee up with his arm across it. He looked at Selene, and she slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes moving from his lips to his eyes.

"Selene, tell me your past…" he asked in a whisper, and the TV shut off by itself (or by Eric's mind) and the bedside lamp turned on and a few candles lit.

Selene slightly gasped and looked around the room, and then back at him. He was so close she could feel the static between them and the slight chill coming from his skin. He was looking at her intensely, and she couldn't say no to him. Selene held her breath and then sighed when she closed her eyes. "I was born in New York New York, and my mother dropped me off at and orphanage at 9 months old. Apparently I killed my brother and father two days before she ditched me…

_Baby Selene was standing in her crib screaming at the top of her lungs because her 9 year old brother took away her blanket. "You can't reach it, ha ha ha ha haaa ha!" her brother taunted her. Selene stopped crying, and stared at her brother. Her brother stopped jumping around. _

_Her mother passed the door and saw Chris standing still, she backed up and entered the nursery with a confused look on her face as Selene kept staring at her brother. Debbie, her mother, went in front of Chris, but didn't block Selene's stare. "Chris honey are you ok?" she asked, and the looked at Selene._

_Chris said nothing. It didn't even look like he was breathing. _

_He feel back like a tree with the same expression on his face. His eyes went dull, and his face turned pale. Debbie screamed bloody murder. As Selene started bouncing in her crib, not understanding at all what was going on. Selene started wailing as he mother screamed and checked her son's non existent pulse._

"_What is it?!" yelled her father, George, as he kneeled down by his wife. George was a minister, and from the start he felt something not right about his daughter. He checked his sons pulse as his wife was screaming and crying. _

_George slowly lifted up his gaze to his nine moth old daughter. "You did this… I know you did this…" he stood up and yanked Selene from her crib._

"_George no!" Debbie screamed._

"_This child is the devil, Debbie! She is sin itself!" he screamed._

_Debbie managed to catch her husband and take Selene into her own arms. "You are not doing anything to my baby!" she screamed, still panicky about Chris._

_George raised his hand to strike her, but stopped. He froze at first, but then his hand gripped his chest at his heart. He started to convulse as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. George fell down onto the ground dead. Selene wasn't crying just staring at her father. Selene cooed and patted her mother's face with her pudgy little hand._

_Debbie was in shock, and fell back against the wall, backing up with Selene still in her arms. Debbie flew down the stairs all of a sudden and went to the car. She put Selene in her car seat and started to drive._

"_Look baby, everything is going to be alright… But, I can't take care of you anymore…" she said frantically as she drove so fast that if they crashed it could have been instant death. "I'm sorry, but… I can't…" she started sobbing. "I knew you were special from the beginning… You know, George isn't really your father? Your real father's name is Atticus Finch. He's special too. But, I… I can't handle your powers, Selene… I don't know how to deal with you…"_

_Selene looked at the back of her mother's head, and stayed quiet. Selene was probably a genius baby. She didn't understand death, but she understood happiness and sadness. She knew her mother hadn't been happy with George, and she had a feeling she wasn't a part of George. She knew Debbie loved her, and Selene knew she was too much, and she blamed herself for it._

_The car stopped about an hour later. Debbie got out of the car and pulled out Selene and the car seat. She ran up some steps and set Selene down. Selene reached out to Debbie and cooed. Debbie started crying. "I'm sorry… but know I love you…" she said and kissed her daughter's forehead. Debbie knocked on the door and ran back into the car and sped off._

_Selene started to wail, knowing the feeling of being alone all of a sudden. Soon, a door opened and a nun gasped. She bent down and picked up baby Selene, cradling her to her chest. "Oh you poor poor child." she whispered and took her inside._

_A few minutes later the nun took her into the father's office, a tubby wrinkled old sweet man. "What do we have here sister?" he asked._

"_I do not know. An anonymous babe was left here on our door step." she said._

"_No name?" he asked, taking the baby from the nun. _

_Selene stopped crying and sniffled. Selene made a noise and pointed. The nun looked over. "What is it?" she said._

_Selene made a noise again and pointed. The father looked at the baby in his arms and then walked over to a painting that had an angel holding a baby in it's arms. She tapped the plaque with her fingers. It read _Hush thine lips sweet child. _First Selene pointed to an S, then an E, L, E, N, and E. _

_The father gasped and looked at the baby. She cooed and bubbled with laughter. He stared for a moment, and then started to laugh. "So your name is Selene? My my my, you are a smart one!" he cheered._

"…and from then on, I had been alone. The nuns at the orphanage were nice, but they weren't like family. I spent a lot of time with Father Meryl, but he died when I turned 13. When I turned 18, I moved to Louisiana, and wandered my way to Sophie Anne… But…" Selene felt the pang of sadness, and soon tears started to fall. "I wish I couldn't remember anything. I remember everything from birth, and I don't want to. I grew up not knowing what I am, or who I am really. I didn't have any love, any family. I have been alone my whole fucking life and I'm sick of it!." she sobbed.

Immediately, Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. For a second, his mind was telling him to let her go and leave, but his un-beating heart said to hold her until she was ok. Until she wanted to pull away herself. So he stayed there holding her.

Selene stopped crying and pulled away looking up at him. His arms were still half way around her, ready to wrap around her again if she needed it. Eric stared down at her, feeling himself inching towards her lips. He stopped about two inches away from her full lips. Selene stared into his eyes and her hands slowly wrapped around the back of his neck. Eric went in and inch. Selene pulled him to her, their lips meeting in a sweet but hungry kiss. Eric licked her bottom lip until she opened for him. His tongue explored her mouth. To him she tasted to sweet, like Honey. So smooth and pure.

Eric held her arms and pushed her down own the bed, and crawled on top of her. He dominated her easily. He could tell from the beginning she was going to be submissive. All of a sudden he felt his fangs pop out, and he pulled away.

Selene looked up at him and saw his fangs, her eyes widened, but not in fear.

Eric got off of her and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to her, and made his fangs go back. "We shouldn't do this." he said curtly.

Selene came up behind him and hugged him from behind. "We don't have to. But please don't make me sleep alone tonight. You're the closest thing I have to having something in my life." she whispered.

Eric turned and looked at her. She sadly smiled at him. He nodded slowly. "Alright…" he whispered. As he got into bed with her, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tightly into him.

"Eric… why didn't you use the bed before I got here?" she asked quietly.

Eric shifted slightly. He wanted to say it was for protection but he didn't. "Because I don't want to sleep in a bed alone…" he whispered back.

Selene put a hand on the arm around her and inhaled deeply. "You don't have to be you know…" and with that, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Selene stirred in in her bed, and woke up. She looked beside her remembering her night with Eric. He wasn't there. Selene looked around the room, but he wasn't anywhere. Selene sat up against the headboard and sighed. "Of course…" she whispered and laughed at herself.

**~*~**

Eric sat in his office tapping his fingers on his desk. Due to recent crimes involving vampires, all vampire bars had to be shut down for week. It put him on edge when the bar wasn't going. But Fangtasia wasn't the only thing on his mind. It was a certain mystery girl too.

The secret door popped open and Selene slipped in, looking at Eric. Eric stopped tapping his fingers and sat up straight. "Good, I needed to speak with you." Eric said.

Selene looked at the ground. "Had a feeling you did…" she muttered.

"It's about last night…" he said. "It should have never happened. I shouldn't of taken it that far…"

Selene looked up at him, a pang of hurt shot through her chest. She nodded. "Uh, yeah, of course."

"Just… forget that ever happened…" he said.

Selene let out a sad breathy laugh. "Of course, sir…" she said, reverting back to sir. With Eric being like this, it made her feel unwanted again. She's heard that line before with other guys she tried to date.

Eric looked away from her. "That is all… Oh, and the bar is closed until further notice, but it would be great if you could clean up for a bit? You still are one of my waitresses." he was doing this on purpose. He didn't want to get attached to her just as Pam predicted. He was going to push her away. Saving her from him. His plans on taking her virginity and ravishing her before would just make it even worse. No… She'll have to stay that way forever…

Selene nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, sure. I can do that." she said and left his office in a hurry.

Eric closed his eyes as soon as he heard the door click shut. "Fuck…" he let out in a hiss.

Selene got a broom out of the supply closet and started sweeping in the back behind the bar. She hated that Eric was being like this. She thought for a moment that they might have had something there. But she was wrong. Selene was kicking herself mentally over and over again because she believed that he actually cared about her.

She swept her way into the back storage room. She swept around the crates of beer and liquor, and the metal crates of True Bloods. Selene stopped to pick something out of her shoe, but she froze.

She felt pain coming from the room. Pain, fear, and hunger. Selene straightened up, and looked around for the source. She slipped past a few shelves into the way back of the storage room. There was an in-ground door the was slanted and it more than likely lead into the basement.

She bent over slightly and gently put her palm against the door. She flinched and drew it back. It was a lot of fear and pain just pouring from the door into her. She looked around and behind her, setting the broom against the wall. She looked behind her again, and grasped the handle. Selene turned it and slowly pulled a it. She felt the fear and pain intensify, and even heard a few gasps from a ways behind the door.

Suddenly, she was ripped from the door and thrown back into a pile of empty crates. She heard the door slam shut, and someone grabbed her arms and roughly and pulled her up. Selene looked into Eric's stoic but somehow angry face.

"Little girl's shouldn't stick their noses into something that does not concern them." Eric bit out sharply and full of venom.

Selene flinched at his harsh tone of voice.

"You DO NOT go down there, you understand?" he growled.

Selene was scared as she tried to flinch away from him, feeling tears slowly roll down her face.

"Selene, answer me!" he said and gripped her arms tighter.

She nodded vigorously without looking at him.

Eric let her go, and Selene dashed out of the room and into the secret bedroom. She threw open the bathroom door and slammed it shut, locking it. Selene's back leaned against the door and sobbed quietly. She slid down the length of the door until she sat on the floor with her knees to her chest.

For Eric to do that to her was like a punch in the mouth. She felt the fear and pain of possible human lives and it scared her. If Eric could cause a human so much pain, what would he do to her?

**~*~**

Eric listened to Selene run out of the room and into her room. He hurt her and he knew it… But… he just had to do it to keep her from the filth below. He couldn't let her see what went on down there. It would never be a place for such a pure person as Selene.

Eric opened the basement door and went downstairs, turning on a dull hanging bulb. There were humans chained by the neck all together. All of them shrunk away from him as he looked over them, his hands in his pockets. All he did was look at them as they stared back in complete fear, and he went back up stairs and into the bar. The humans looked at each other all confused, but none spoke.

Eric went into his office and sat behind his desk. He stared at the clutter on his desk for moments on end sitting perfectly still.

He hurt her. Caused her pain emotionally and physically more than likely. _He hurt her…_

Eric stood up abruptly, flipping the desk over and causing everything to scatter. He ran both hands through his blonde hair in frustration. Why did this human mean so god damn much to him? She was just a fucking human and nothing more!

_A human that he could possibly spend his eternity with…_

Just as Pam predicted.

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for all of my reveiws you guys! And if you're wondering about the Atticus Finch thing, you won't really see that till the sequel. Yes, I know its from To Kill a Mockingbird, but it ties in later, don't worry lol. You'll get to see what Selene really is at about chapter 9, so it's coming up you guys! Ugh, yes I know the suspense is killing me just to know what you guys think about her after it, lol! And it's a creature I made up, not really a creature, just a rare type of human ^_^ But it's pretty fricken legit man! So, keep on reading my loves!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eric had not called her to clean or something the next night. She really didn't want to face him right now. Selene sat in bed watching TV basically all night. She had a microwave TV dinner for her meal. Ginger brought in a mini fridge and a microwave just as Eric had ordered for her, and stocked up the fridge with frozen dinners. Selene didn't mind them, they weren't actually half bad.

Eric flooded her mind even though she didn't want him too. They way he spoke to her make her afraid of him. She actually thought he was gonna hit her. The way he threw her across the room said enough really.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Selene froze, and stared at it.

"It's Pam." Pam called from the other side in an equal monotone like Eric's.

Selene sighed in relief. "Please come in." she said and got out of bed and sat on the edge. Pam slipped inside wearing a violet colored polo sweater and khakis. Selene thought it was funny how she dressed like a gothic nightmare during work hours, but dressed like a state senator later.

Pam put her hands delicately on her hips. "He's upset about whatever happened between you two." she said, peering down at her. "His office is a mess because of it and he's spending his time either sitting at the bar alone or nagging at me about pointless tasks."

Selene looked away from Pam's hard set face. "Oh…" was all she said.

Pam rolled her eyes. "He's not going to make the first move. He's stubborn, I should know."

Selene looked at Pam. "And how would you know?" Selene said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Pam smirked, loving the fact that a spark of Jealousy had flickered over Selene's face. "He's my maker. Former lover. My associate. My best friend." Pam made the list. "But don't worry, Little Miss Sunshine, I haven't felt anything for him in a decade or three. He's all yours, and I want to make sure of that."

"Why do you want us together?" Selene asked standing up, almost leveling herself up to the vampire.

Pam bared her fangs, forcing Selene to back off. "I don't want that man to end up lonely. He already is. I', trying to make his world better. He's depressing to be around and it drives me up a wall."

Selene was quite for a moment while the two women looked at each other. "So I should go to him?" she asked in a whisper.

Pam shrugged slightly. "If you don't you're going to be in here for a long while." she said, and turned to leave.

"But, I'm scared of him Pam… I can't just walk up to him." Selene whispered loud enough for Pam to stop and turn back around her.

Pam looked at her. "He won't hurt you Selene. He wouldn't have the strength." she said and left.

Selene stared at the door for a minute and flopped back down on the bed. She rolled over face down and made a frustrated noise into the mattress. She turned her head to the side and stared at the wall. All she could see was the look on his face and all she could feel was his anger and the pain from the basement…

**~*~**

Eric sighed to himself as he went over the till from the register. He was strict about the money count seeing as how last time someone stole from him it was just one big mess. Literally. He avoided Selene all day even though she wasn't much to avoid. She had isolated herself from him as well. It took all it could to prevent himself from running to her and apologizing and begging like a dog for forgiveness.

"Eric…" said a small voice from behind him.

If Eric had a beating heart, his would have stopped. He didn't let his composure fall as he glanced over at her. "Yes?" he asked.

Selene stopped and looked at the ground fiddling with her hands. "I uh… wanted to say I'm sorry… For going where I shouldn't have gone without permission.

Eric turned to her, sighing silently. His cold eyes scanned her nervous and petrified body. She glanced up at him waiting patiently for his reply. She turned fully towards her and put his hands in his pockets. "You are forgiven…" he said.

Selene's hands went behind her back as she nodded.

Eric just looked at her as she was silent, and could tell there was more she wanted to say. He waited for her to speak on her own.

She drew in a breath to speak. "Eric, what is down there…" she almost demanded to know, but she demanded in a whisper, something non threatening.

Eric grimaced. That was one thing he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to horrify her. But… on the other hand… it would be another reason to push her away from him.

"Humans." he said bluntly. "Humans that have wrecked havoc in my area and deserve to serve time the vampire way."

Selene's face paled and she closed her eyes. "The vampire way?" she asked

"Yes… We show no mercy, not even to humans." he stated.

Selene shook her head. "I don't believe that…" she said.

"Well you should. You can't trust a vampire." Eric said.

"But I trust you, Eric." she said and her hands fell to her side.

Eric looked away from her. He could smell the tears roll down her cheeks as he turned away from her. "Selene, go back to your room."

"No!" she yelled. Finally breaking her obedient streak. "I don't even know why I am apologizing to you! And I am not going to be cooped up in that damned room all damned day!"

Eric appeared in front of her, shutting her right up. "Anything else to say?" he said his fangs protruding from hid lips now.

Selene glared up at him, well, tried to glare. She wiped her tears away viciously. "Believe it or not, Eric, I trust you. I have no idea why I do, but I do. But, I think it's wrong for you to keep those people down there. I can feel their pain, and it's unbearable." she held her arms and looked to the side. "And even though you're a bit sadistic… I trust you…" she said quietly. "Eric… It took me a lot to face you after last night because you scared me so much… And I now you're trying to push me away, but… It's not going to work. I'm gonna be sticking around here for a while." she said and looked back at him.

Eric was blown away by her speech. He had never really known someone who trusted him like she claimed just now. Eric stepped in closer to her, their bodies only inches away. Selene looked up at him. Eric ran his tongue sharply across his fang, a small amount of his own blood collecting in his lip, a drop running down his chin. Selene's lips slightly parted. Eric caught her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into him. His tongue pushed his way into her mouth, giving her his blood. Giving her his bond. Their bond…

Selene moaned as soon as the blood hit her tongue. Eric wrapped a hand in her thick luscious hair and held her to him. Eric pulled her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed with their mouths still connected. His body barred her small frame to the large mattress. When they broke the kiss, Selene turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Take from me, Eric…" she whimpered.

Eric hissed and lunged at the vein, his fangs piercing her virgin flesh. Selene yelled out in pleasure as if orgasming for the first time. Eric drank her sweet blood, loving her taste. So lovely, so pure. She was definitely in pure blood, no doubt. Once Eric had his fill, he pulled away and licked the wound shut. He was hard for her by a mile, but… he didn't want to penetrate her anymore than he just did for now. She was more than that to him…

_**A/N: Yuuuuummyyyyy… well, you guys get to see what she is next chapter! I bet yall are excited, lol. Thanks for all of my reveiws, sooooo much appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Selene had fallen asleep in Eric's arms again. She had hoped them both sharing blood would have led to more than just kissing, but it didn't. When she woke up, the bed was empty again. She looked over at the empty spot and she sighed. "Of course…" she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and could feel Eric's blood still giving her a high. Sophie Anne told her about it once. Selene could feel every molecule of air that surrounded her, and could hear every single thing that went on in the area.

She heard a female talking though. A rich and beautiful voice that she had been familiar with for a while. Selene sat up abruptly and listened…

"You do know you're running out of time Northman," Queen Sophie Anne's voice chimed. "Why isn't she turned yet?" she whined like a child.

Selene heard Eric sighed. "Why is she of so much importance to you? From all I know, she's just a human."

Meanwhile, Eric was annoyed by Sophie Anne's very presence. Eric stood in front of his own desk while the Queen sat down in his chair. Sophie Anne smiled wickedly. "Well, all _you _know. But what _I _know, she isn't all human, dear."

Eric kept a stare with her. "Then what is she?" he asked.

Sophie Anne smiled even wider, her fangs making that small popping noise as they came out. "Well, I will only tell you this because you are going to be her maker." she said and stood up. Her all white pan suit with tall white pumps and her fire red hair curled to perfection. "Selene is a rare breed of human. She is a Validus Mens. Or a Vmens, or a strong mind, whichever you may use."

"Validus Mens means strong mind in Latin if I am correct…" Eric said.

Sophie Anne nodded. "Yes indeed. I have not seen one for many centuries. And when she wandered into Sheriff Levine's area, I had her come to me."

"But what can she do?" Eric said, getting eager to know.

Sophie Anne hissed. "Let me Finish, Eric Northman!" she snapped, and then sat on his desk in front of him. "She can do many things. From what I know, they can control people, kill them at will, read minds, see the past, see the future. She is quite very interesting. Especially the killing at will part. She has a special telekinetic power and control ones body, but if she wants, she can stop their heart or shut down their brain. Or both!" Sophie Anne giggled. "And the best part is, once a Vmens is turned, they become twice as strong! And she can glamour people like we can, but she can do it to all creatures and not just humans. Her brain is so strong that everyone is susceptible to her." she seemed very excited about this.

Eric took it all it for a few moments. "So that explains why she is so bright then…" he whispered to himself, recalling the story of her spelling her name as a baby.

"Yes," Sophie Anne said. "She is gonna be a prize, she is." Sophie Anne pushed herself from the desk and kissed Eric's cheek. "But like I said. You better turn her soon, or I will have you staked in the sun, you hear?"

Eric looked back into her ice eyes. "Yes your majesty…" he hissed slowly.

Sophie Anne grinned. "Good boy." she patted his face and left his office, leaving the bar.

Eric stood there for a moment. He knew Sophie Anne had something else in that devious brain of hers that had Selene cruelly involved. A massive part of him didn't like that one bit…

"Eric…" Selene small voice came from his side. He glanced at her as she came out of the secret room and slipped by his side.

"Yes?" he turned to her asking quietly.

"Is that what I am?" she asked shakily.

Eric sighed and reached out to her, gently taking her in his arms. "I'm afraid so." he said quietly.

Selene didn't cry, but she was scared. She had always known she wasn't all just human. She knew she was able to do all of those things, she just wasn't sure exactly what she was. She didn't really know how to control it. Sometimes her powers came on unexpected.

Selene pulled away and looked up at him. "Are you scared of e?" she asked quietly.

Eric smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth. "Of course not, Selene." he said and kissed her forehead. Selene smiled back at him, feeling small and childish in his arms. He was bigger than she was. She was petite. Pretty dang short anyways. Only being 5'4", but most people said it was adorable on her. Just what she wanted, yaaaay…

**~*~**

Later on that night Selene sat at the bar while Eric was behind it doing some more paper work while she ate. She put a spoon full of lean cuisine spaghetti in her mouth and looked at him. With his blood still in her, it made the crappy food taste amazing. She tasted everything in the meal, everything that was grown and everything that was cooked. He was staring down at a file, reading it.

"What is that?" she asked after swallowing.

"The police report for the vampire crimes happening around here. The reason I'm closed down right now is because of these idiots not keeping their fangs in their mouths." he replied, keeping his nose in the file.

"How on earth did you get that?" she asked.

Eric smirked and looked at her. "Chow is good with computers." he said.

Selene laughed quietly and kept eating. The two were silent for a while until he muttered something in Swedish.

Selene looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

He closed the file and set it down sighing. "The more I read it, the more it doesn't sound like a vampire crime…"

Selene leaned forward in interest. "What does it say?" she asked.

Eric looked at her. "Humans being killed, fresh fang marks found on the bodies, but all of the blood is still there…"

Selene looked at him seriously now. "And vampires can't resist a corpse full of blood…" she replied.

Eric smirked at how bright she was. "That's correct. You certainly know much more about vampires than an average human."

Selene smiled. "Sophie Anne doesn't waste time."

Eric looked at her for a long moment. "Did Sophie Anne ever feed on you?" he asked quietly.

Selene shifted in her seat. "No, she didn't." she looked down at her hands resting on top of the counter top. "I had always wondered why but… I was actually sort of glad she didn't. I was terrified of her, I still am."

Eric chuckled slightly. "And you're not in the least bit terrified of me?" he asked.

Selene smiled again. "No. I mean I was yesterday, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me. And I trust you, and I don't think anything could break that trust." she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, really meaning what she said. And it showed in her eyes.

It made him uncomfortable to look at her. He looked away, and cleared his throat. All of a sudden he heard Selene sigh.

"You always do that," she giggled quietly. "When I declare how much I trust you, you get uncomfortable. Well, you're going to have to get used to it." she leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek before hopping down from the stool and skipping into the bedroom. As she plopped onto the bed, Eric appeared in front of her. She stared up at him with a cute smile on her lovely pink lips. He reached for her and ran a hand through her hair. Selene's eyes closed and she tilted her head to the side baring her neck.

Eric's fangs showed themselves as well.

"Eric…" she whispered.

He stopped himself as he looked back into her eyes as she looked at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to be my first…" she whispered.

Eric smiled at her and dipped down, kissing her lips. He pulled back only an inch from her face. "It would be a pleasure, my dear…" he whispered. "But, you will have to wait. I will not take you just yet." he purred and went to her neck, kissing it softly before plunging his fangs deep into her throat.

Selene mewled as he bit her, the sensation so erotic and wonderful to her. His strong arms wrapped around her and pushed her further down onto the bed. As he pulled away from her neck, licking at it to seal the wound, he put his lips to her ear. "You are mine Selene…" he growled.

She exhaled and shivered as he growled into her ear. "Yes…" she whispered.

She was his… She was his very own Validus mens…

_**A/N: I'm so excited to hear what you guys think about the Validus mens! I thought it was too cheesy, but then again you are your worst critic, so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys to decide! Thanks you my reviewers!!! Please read and review!!!**_


End file.
